yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Story/1
|-| 1-1 = The beginning of an unseen dream ① …… (My older brother......) (I'm scared....... But) (I want to save them) ?? "I'll come along. It'll be alright" "You can totally hold my hand, ok?" "I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared......" "Hey, don't scare the lady" "S-sorry" (Everyone, thank you......) At that moment...-. "!!" Large black forms stood in front of us, blocking our way...-. ?? "These are some humongous Dream Eaters" I gripped the ring hanging from my necklace tightly. ?? "They're coming!" (Everyone!!) ?? "Hey!!! Run awa...-" "!!" My hand grasped at emptiness...-. (.....!!) ?? "You should understand now" A darkness deeper than the night swirled around us. ?? "Nothing good comes out of dreaming" (......!) ?? "..... Come" From deep, deep within the darkness, a nostalgic voice invited me in...-. … …… When I opened my eyes, I was on the train heading home. I've gotten used to seeing the shining ring hanging from my necklace resting on my chest. (A dream...?) Outside the train window, a beautiful starry sky opened up. I really should be used to these lights... (I wonder what it is) I looked around, sensing something wrong (...!?) The embodiment of my bad feeling... Was that there was nobody in the train but me. (Did I miss my stop!?) I stood up, flustered, the bag sitting on my lap falling onto the floor. (My documents...!) As I crouched down to gather the documents... (....?) A small boy stood in front of me. ?? "...Sorry" (Huh...?) -What sorrowful eyes.... As soon as I finished thinking that, the world started to fade away Behind my eyelids, the starry sky was twinkling...-. … …… ?? "..... Princess!" (....?) ?? "Princess....!!" (Pr..incess....?) Feeling my shoulders being shaken, I slowly forced my eyelids open. (Where... am I!?) Around me were trees growing thickly, with blinding sunlight winding down through them. ?? "Thank goodness~" "!?" (This stuffed animal is talking!?) Flustered, I sat up quickly and felt some vertigo. Without taking my eyes off the talking stuffed animal, I felt around for the bag and documents I dropped earlier. (They're not there!) ?? "What are you looking for?" The talking stuffed animal peered at my face. Flustered, I backed up, and I grabbed the ring hanging from my necklace as I always do when I feel uneasy ?? "A-are you alright!?" "Could you possibly have gotten hit somewhere on the way to this world....!?" "I'm very sorry, but could you please try remembering your name?" (My name...?) MC "It's MC..." ?? "Great, you remember! What a wonderful name" MC "Wh-what are you...-" Navi "Sorry for introducing myself so late. I am called Navi. Princess, I am your butler" MC "Butler?" As I blinked repeatedly, the stuffed animal calling itself Navi in bowed reverently in front of me. (I guess this stuffed animal really does talk) MC "This must be a dream" Navi "It's not a dream!!" MC "Well, just now I was in a train going home...." (That's right.... Suddenly, I was enveloped in light) (I heard someone's voice) -Sorry- I definitely heard something like that. Navi "You must be full of confusion. I guess it make sense, seeing that you just returned here to this world" MC "Here? Returned? What are you talking about?" Navi "Princess... Could it be that you've forgotten?" MC "Forgotten what?" Navi stared at me sadly. Finally, heaving a deep sigh, Navi put his small front legs on my hand. Navi "If there's any way, please remember. Princess MC" "This place is the dream world" (Dream world... Then) MC "Well, then, this really is a dream" Navi "N-no, princess MC!" "Geez, you really don't remember" "Maybe as that tiny princess back then, you received too big of a shock" MC "Back then?" Navi thought for a while, and then slowly opened his mouth. Navi "...Princess MC, listen closely" Navi "In this world, people live on the power of dreams" MC "The power of dreams?" Navi "Yes. Strong thoughts, plans for the future... If you could at least understand something like this!" "The people in this world cannot live without the power of dreams" "Also, that power is given to the people by the family called the Dream Royal Family" "Through prayer, dream power is portioned down from the sky and transmitted to the people of this world" "That dream power becomes spiritual energy, which means that it allows people to live" "However...." "Lately, monsters whose true nature we do not know have been appearing and attacking the people" "They've somehow gotten the name "Dream Eaters"" "Those monsters, as their name suggests, eat peoples' dreams..." "And so the people who get their dreams eaten, fall into a sleep where they cannot be awakened..." "Eventually, they lose their lives" "Lose their lives!?" "Yes. Because in this world, it's not possible to live without the power of dreams" "The Dream Eaters seem to be increasing in number, so even now they are attacking many people" MC "...." "I can't believe this...." Navi "......" Navi looked at me with sad eyes. Navi "Princess, you are...-" At that moment, Navi's ears perked up. Navi "This is... I can feel the power of the royal family" MC "Huh!?" Where Navi pointed, a blinding light was expanding. Navi "Th-that light just now..... Could it be!" "Princess MC! Let's go see!" MC "Huh... W-wait.....!" |-| 1-2 = The beginning of an unseen dream ② Navi "I definitely felt a presence in this area..." MC "W-wait!" Navi "!!" "Princess MC....Here!" A beautiful ring was scattered at the roots of a small tree. MC "This is?" Navi gathered up the ring and held it up to the light. Navi "This is, without a doubt, a ring of a royal family." MC "Royal family?" Navi "Yes. Well, it's different than the dream royal family" "This ring is...-" At that moment, Navi's ears stood straight up. Navi ".....Princess, Dream Eaters are coming" MC "Dream eaters? The monsters you mentioned earlier that eat up dreams?" From the shadows of the brush around where the ring fell, darkness began to swell out. After that...... MC "!?" The quiet space began to warp. In the heart of the warp, darkness swelled, and the forms which appeared within it were... Navi "It's them! The Dream Eaters!!" Evil eyes gleamed in the darkness. Unluckily, my feet froze. Navi "Princess MC! Watch out!!!" Navi flew into me, knocking me to the ground. MC "....h!" (That hurt..... This isn't a dream?) Navi "Princess! Run away!! Hurry!!!" MC "......!" The evil darkness progressed towards Navi. MC "Stop!!!" Without thinking, I clasped my hands before my breast and shouted. At that moment...-. MC "!!" The ring resting on my chest imparted a strong light, and caused the darkness to disperse. Navi "Princess, that light is....!!" MC "Wh-what!?" As if responding to the light, the ring Navi picked up earlier began to emit a bright light. A young man appeared, his hair shining in the midst of the light. ?? "......Where am I....?" The ring from before was on his ring finger. Navi "You're Prince Avi!" MC "P-prince?" Navi "He's the prince of the country we're in now, the Country of Knights, Alstoria!" "Princess MC, you're definitely...-" Avi "...... Save the chitchat for later. Let's do something about these guys first" Once again, the ill-omened darkness swelled up in front of us. Navi "That's right....! Princess MC! Give your power to Prince Avi!" MC "Huh?" Navi "You should be able to bestow dream power on Prince Avi!" MC "M-me!? Why!?" Navi "I beg of you! Please believe what I'm saying!" Navi turned a serious gaze on me. MC "What should I.....!?" Navi "It's alright! Just think strongly in your heart that you want Prince Avi to win...-!" Avi "Hey! Look out! ..... They're coming!" Still not fully comprehending the situation, I clasped my hands together against my chest and prayed...-. Avi ".....Looks like we've defeated them" "Are you hurt anywhere?" The youth called Avi, still holding his sword, turned eyes of concern on me" MC "Y-yes" Navi "Prince Avi" "I am a butler who serves Princess MC, Navi" Navi gave a polite greeting. Avi "Th-the stuffed animal is talking....!" (So it's not just me) Navi "I-I am not a stuffed animal!" Avi "Well, no matter how I look at you..." Navi "More importantly! Thank you for saving us" Avi "Nah... It was me who got saved" "Once I received notice that Dream Eaters had come out, I rushed over here" "The number of Dream Eaters was more than I could have imagined, and I got cornered" Navi "The light we saw was definitely a light that Prince Avi's ring emitted at that time" Avi "Yeah, the moment I got done in by the Dream Eaters, this ring released an amazing light" "I got absorbed into the ring... No, I was sealed in it" Navi "That must have been the work of the divine protection of the Dream King" MC "Divine Protection?" Navi "Yes. It resides in the rings of the royal family's princes so that they don't get their dreams taken away, " Thinking for a bit, then nodding, Avi returned his gaze to me. Avi I could feel stuff going on outside, but I couldn't see anything. While wandering in the pitch black darkness.... I felt your power" MC "Huh?" Avi "The power overflowing from that ring of yours. I could even feel it during the battle just now...." "I believe that it was that which pulled me out of my ring into the light" "What are you?" Navi Prince Avi, Princess MC is the princess of Träumere" MC "!?" Avi "Princess?" "I heard the princess of Träumere went missing 18 years ago, though...?" Navi "Yes... The truth is, she was moved to a parallel universe" Avi "Parallel universe? This sounds like a story from a dream" "The power from before is the real thing" MC "N-no, I'm just...-" Navi "Why, of course it's the real thing!" "Please look at this" Navi pointed at the ring resting on my breast. "This is.... the ring of the royal family of the Dream Kingdom Träumere" MC "Huh!?" "This is... my good luck charm I've owned and never taken off ever since I was small, though?" Navi "Yes. This ring has been protecting you all this time" Navi touched my ring with his paw. Navi "This is, without a doubt, the ring of the Dream Rulers" "Princess's parents.... When the previous rulers passed on, the ring of the dream kingdom also was lost" MC "H-hold up. As for me, I have parents in the other world!" Navi "Your parents are, without a doubt, the previous rulers of the Dream Kingdom" MC "No way...-" Navi "That's right, and even an older brother...-" MC "Huh!?" Navi "...... You don't remember this either?.... Is that so" "In any case... Princess. You are the princess of the Dream Kingdom of Träumere" MC "Hold on...-" Navi "So many moons have passed, and I've gotten used to being separated from you" "But being able to meet you like this...." Navi looked at me straight on, and I became speechless. "Prince Avi. You are aware that the prayers of the Dream King are gathered in the ring of your royal family, correct?" "Yeah. The royal family governs the country justly, brings peace upon the earth, and bestwos blessings upon the people using the power of dreams.... is what they say" Navi "Yes. Having the divine protection of that ring allows your royal family to protect the citizens, and divide the dream power among them" "Also, the princess's ring protects the royal families, and bestows dream power upon the royal families" Avi "..... Yeah. I definitely felt a brimming power when she was praying" Navi "Yes, the princess was, probably unconsciously, binding a sign" MC "A sign? I didn't do anything like...-" Navi "Was it something like this?" Navi put his front paows together in front of his chest. (That's a sign?) Avi "The power to bestow dreams, huh" Avi looked at me incredulously. Navi "Yes. It's the power of the Dream Royal Family. "And that is the key to saving this world" MC "..... Saving the world?" "Just like before when Avi defeated the Dream Eaters..." Navi "Nobody but the people of the royal family who hold a ring with the divine power of the Dream King residing in it can defeat Dream Eaters" "And what magnifies that power is the ring of the dream king that the princess has" MC "W-wait!!" Dream Royal Family? Princess? Dream Eaters? My head was full of chaos, and I kept blinking. MC "Even if this wasn't a dream, I am not a person of this world" "I'm not a princess either, and I have my own parents" "Please tell me. How can I return to my former world!?" Avi let out a small sigh watching me speak. Avi "That's what I'm saying" Navi "Princess....." Navi gave an extremely sorrowful smile. Navi "That's right... Since you've been in a different world this entire time, and have been suddenly taken here...." MC "Transported? Then were you the one who called me?" Navi "N-no! That was just a figure of speech.....!" MC "Please! Return me to my former world!" Navi "...." ".... I am unable do that" MC "Huh?" Navi "I don't have the power to send you back to your previous world" MC "No way....!!" Navi "Princess... I completely understand if you're hesitant after suddenly coming into this world and going through all of this" "However, other than princess MC's power, there is no other method to save this world!" "I beg of you! Please lend us your strength!!" (Navi....) Avi "Shall we test this out?" MC "Avi?" Avi's gaze pointed towards the spot where the dream eaters were defeated before. Laying there were... MC "Rings....?" Two beautiful rings twinkled brightly, reflecting the light of the sun. Avi "They fell from the dream eaters just now" "There must have been royalty other than me who got done in by those guys" "Do you truly hold the power of the Dream Royal Family? How about trying it out one more time?" Avi gathered the rings and handed them over to me. MC "...." Avi "Try it. You may e able to save them" He took my hand. Avi "Please" Navi "All you have to do is wish.... Just like last time. Please, Princess..." (... If I just have to wish) Hesitantly, I grasped my hands before my chest again. As if responding to my ring, the two rings emitted light...-. |-| 1-3 = The beginning of an unseen dream ③ ?? "Ooh....." "Where is this....?" In the bright light, two men were standing stock still. Navi "You two are.... Prince Luke and Prince Medi, right?" Medi "Indeed! I am the third prince of Freshian of the Country of Art, Medi!" ?? "....." Avi "In any case, your powers are the real thing. It's the power of Träumere to bestow dreams." Medi "Träumere? Who in the world are you?" Navi "The truth is....." ... ...... Medi "I see.... Then, this young lady is Träumere's long-lost princess!" MC "I...." When I didn't say anything after that.... Luke "I'm Luke. Prince of Muse of the country of music. The other prince who appeared from the ring gently said to me. Luke "For certain reasons I was away from my country, and I got assaulted by the Dream Eaters" "Even now, I can feel the gentle guiding power from your ring that brought me back to the light" (Is it really me? This ring....?) Navi "Princess, do you understand now?" "I've been hearing news of many princes all over this world who have already had their dreams devoured" "The hope of this world, the princes who hold the right as heir to the throne" "Dream Eaters don't differentiate people,.... However they do specially target princes with rings" "However, as we were saying earlier, in this world, after the princess, the princes also are able to oppose the Dream Eaters" "First we must awaken the princes who are sleeping" "Princess! Please, if there's any way, save this world.....!" MC "I.." An uncomfortable silence dominated the air. Medi "Ah~ In any case! Princess, you are my benefactor! I earnestly invite you to visit my country!" Medi broke the silence. Avi "You said you were from Frecian, right?" Medi "That's right! Where are we now?" Avi "Alstoria" Medi "What the! Isn't this that famed land of the country hicks!! It's so far way from the capital of the arts, my country of Frecian...." Avi "Say that again and I'll cut you" Navi "P-prince Medi! That person is Prince Avi, the prince of this country" Navi whispered into his ear. Medi "......" "Oh my what a wonderful country! So green and the air is so fresh!" Luke "You're a real person of convenience, huh" Navi "...." Suddenly Navi's ears stood up. Avi "What's wrong?" Navi "I feel an ominous presence" "It looks like they're heading away from this place.... But they're going towards the east" Avi "The east... That's where my castle is!!" Medi "Prince Avi!! Isn't that terrible!" Avi "...." Avi's eyes wavered, and he looked at me. Avi "I beg of you. Please lend me your power" MC "Huh?" Avi "I want you to lend me your power" "Lately, the number of Dream Eaters has exploded. I'm ashamed to say this, but I was also done in by them once" "But if we had your power" MC "Avi...." I couldn't avert my eyes from Avi's serious gaze. Avi "I won't put you in danger. I promise to protect you" "My country is in danger! I beg of you...." At his grave expression, my chest felt a pang. Navi "Princess, I also humbly request.... This is something only you can do" (Avi saved me earlier) (If I can help him in any way) I nodded slightly. Avi ".... Thanks" Avi smiled gently at me. Medi "If it's like that, I shall help out too!" Luke ".... I don't know if I'll be of any use, but I feel obliged to help" Navi "Well then, let's hurry and set off!" ...... Then, we began to head towards Alstoria's castle. The me at that time still didn't know The tragic things to come that I would soon come upon. Also that this was not even the beginning of this continuing dream.... Chapter 1 end